The Demon Who Ruined Daryl's Life
by 7235
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel is hunting a powerful demon in Georgia and when they travel back in time to defeat it, they runs into no other than Daryl Dixon as a kid!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a TWD and SPN crossover :) **

"You sure that is such a good idea? I mean, last time we went back in time it almost drained you on power. And if this demon is a though as we think it is…" Sam trailed of while glancing at Dean. They were in a Disco themed motel room deep in Georgia, hunting a demon that was supposed to be rather powerful.

"Sam's right Cass. If you end up as bad as last time we're gonna be screwed." Dean and Sam watched as Cass worked on a spell by the table, doing exactly what he had been doing for the past 3 hours: reading from a recipe in another ancient language, disappear for a minute, before coming back with some weird plants, bones, or what not. Dean and Sam had tried to get his attention, but gave up about 2 hours ago when they'd been completely ignored.

Dean sighed "I'm gonna go and have a look around" and grabbed his phone and jacket before heading out from the room.

This was just what he needed. The cool air felt good against his body and it suddenly felt easier to breath as his thought went to the demon. Their sources (mostly demons last words) had told them that it was around 500 years old and was sent to hell by the angels, but had accidently been summoned back to earth by some hardcore devil worshipers. Plus some help from a demon. But of all the fifty years it's been walking around, it wasn't until the last two that it decided to start killing people. The pattern between the victims was kind of weird: all the victims was men in their late 30's with a background in Georgia, and had a half-brother. Dean and Sam had never before seen something like this. You could say the same with the way the victims were found: all limbs was still attached, except for the middle finger, but their bodies looked like they'd been wiped with a leather belt. There were also various cigarette and cigar burns all over the bodies and it looked like the face's had been beaten to a black and purple swollen mess. It looked like an assault, except for the fact that it had escalated over the last couple of weeks and there was the bitter smell of sulfur. And if that wasn't enough proof, the EMF detector had gone batshit crazy at every crime scene. No matter how powerful this demon was, it sure as hell wasn't good at covering up its tracks. The only thing that they'd gotten out from Cass was some mumbling about time traveling. He had followed to one of the scenes and the minute he saw the body, he had gone back to the room and had been working on the spell ever since.

Dean cleared his head from those thoughts and tried to focus on the task in hand: Alcohol. He needed a drink, badly, and decided to go to the bar down the road from the motel. He was just about to open the door when it flew open and a big guy with a square face and light hair stumbled right in to Dean, causing him to fly a good two feet back.

"Hey! Ye better watch where yer goin' there, boy." The man slurred. He was obviously drunk, and it looked like he could fall over any second where he stood looking down at Dean who was brushing the dirt of his hands after the fall. Dean was about to respond, but another voice was faster.

"Come on Merle! Move yer lazy ass! Ain't got all damn night!" The man, Merle, laughed a drunken laughter before turning to the voice. Dean followed his gaze and saw a man standing by a blue pickup a hundred meters away.

"I'm on my way, baby brotha'" Merle answered before heading to the truck on unsteady legs and climbing in. Dean got up, slightly pissed at Merle, and before the man could follow his brother into the truck Dean shouted "Put a leash on the son of a bitch!" The man flipped him the finger, only, there was no finger to be flipped except for a small stump. The man missed his middle finger. Dean decided to ignore it as he watched the car drive away and went into the bar to get his drink.

**Ok, so I'm completely new to this, I'm 14 and I'm Swedish. This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry for bad grammar, spelling, etc, yeah you get it… **

**Potatis **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I have no idea how long a chapter should be. So I'm just writing till I'm either out of ideas or if I think it sounds good to stop. But 700 words minimum. Don't worry :P I've got a plan for this story **

When Dean came back to the motel after three hours at the bar, slightly drunk, he felt his eyelids being heavier then he remember and the sight of Sam sleeping in his bed made him even more tired. Cass seemed to still be working on the spell so Dean decided that he should follow Sam's example and get some sleep as well. The alcohol had actually worked and he slept like a drunk baby.

Sam woke up by the feeling that someone was watching him. He hadn't been planning on falling asleep. He was just going to rest his eyes one, maybe two minutes, before heading out looking for Dean who had been out for almost three hours. Because when Dean says 'I'm gonna go and have a look around' it usually means 'I'm gonna go and get drunk, keep track on everything while I'm gone'. So after the two hour line Sam decided to look up the nearby bars. The closest one, McGinty's or something, was his best shot.

He was about go after Dean...

…after two, maybe three minutes.

Another thing he wasn't planning on was to have someone's face so close to his own that he could touch it by sticking his tongue out and being milliseconds from colliding his fist with the other persons face by pure instinct, when he woke up. Before realizing it was Cass.

"Good. You're awake." Sam could feel Cass's breath as he talked and it was extremely uncomfortable. Castiel move away (to Sam's relief) when they heard Dean grunt in his sleep next to them.

"How long was I out?" Sam rubbed his face and yawned.

"One hour." They looked over to Dean when he grunted something about pie and turned over to his side, facing away from the duo.

"When did he come home?" Sam asked.

Cass being Cass simply said "Thirty one minutes ago."

Sam sighed "Did he fall asleep right away?"

"Yes." Cass went over to Dean and placed himself in the same position he had been over Sam and if Sam hadn't five seconds later been pulling Cass away, he would have a set of new holes in his head.

Never surprise a hunter.

Dean sat up, blinking a couple of times, looking wide awake while his eyes scanned the room for any possible threats with a gun fully loaded in his hand, before he saw Sam and Cass and he relaxed again.

"Damn it, Cass, personal space!" Dean said with a raised voice, which he regretted as his head began to pound. He sighed and put his hand against his forehead and Sam noticed the dark rings under his eyes and he was sure Dean had one hell of a hangover.

"The spell is done." Cass said, ignoring Dean's statement.

"Ok, but before we start with that crap let me have an aspirin or at least drink one cup of coffee. Unless your angel mojo can-" he was cutoff when Cass placed two fingers on Dean's forehead, erasing all feelings of hangover as if it never happened.

"Now, as I was saying, the spell is done." Dean stared at Cass and Sam cut in before he could say anything.

"Can you tell us what this spell will do?"

"It will send us back in time-"

"Wow, hold on there cowboy, last time we went back in time, as I recall it, you started coughing blood and passed out." Dean said putting a finger at Cass's chest.

"That's what the spell is for. It will make the travel take much less on my power." Castiel answered while staring back at Dean.

"Why do we need to go back in time anyways?" Sam asked.

"The demon were hunting gets more and more powerful each year that passes. We need to go back in time to when it's weaker."

"And exactly how many years do we have to go back?"

"Twenty five should be enough."

"_Should_ be enough?" Dean asked, looking doubtfully at Cass.

"Yes. That's what I said." Cass replied.

"Ok," Sam said while standing up "let's pack some stuff and get going."

Five minutes later Sam, Dean and Cass was standing next to the table with a fully packed duffle bag. They grabbed each other's hands and before Cass said the spell Dean reminded Sam once again to bend his knees.

**Ananas**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't actually believe the story got two followers AND a favorite! Holy crap! And did you see the season finale? Damn, I can't wait till season 10 :P**

**This chapter actually got a bit longer than expected, kind of got into a writing flooooooow…. And the beginning is from another story about a 9 year old Daryl that meets a 9 year old Connor and Murphy. It didn't go so well, so I stopped writing it. But at least some of it came to use after all ^^**

In a park somewhere in Georgia there were sitting a 12 year old boy on one of the benches. You could see that he was rather upset and deep in thoughts as he stared in to nothing. He was angry. Angry at his brother for going away, angry at his father, and most of all afraid of him coming back. He had no idea where his father was. He could come walking down the street by the park any second as far as he knew, with made him terrified. His swollen wrist and the black eye hadn't popped up from nowhere. His brother used to protect him, taking the worst of the blows, but he had joined the army and wasn't going to come home in a while. So now he was sitting there on the bench, making time slowly pass. There were kids playing all around him, but no one ever asked if he wanted to play with them. He wasn't surprised. His family had managed to get kind of a reputation, and when children was close to him he would receive glares from their parents telling him he wasn't welcome. But he had stopped caring a long time ago.

They could all go and screw themselves.

An alley not far from the park lit up with a bright light and two humans and one angel suddenly appeared. Guess which one who fell.

"Cass!" Sam and Dean crouched down next to Cass.

"I'm alright" Cass said while holding up a reassuring hand. He stood up, only to fall back on Dean.

"Cass, you are not alright." Sam said firmly. "Let's get you a motel." Beside him Dean was muttering 'I knew this was going to happen' under his breath.

"No. Let me just catch my breath for a while. And then I'll be fine."

"You said that the spell was going to save your powers!" Dean growled.

"I said it was going to take less on my powers, Dean." And already Cass sounded a lot better.

"Well, at least it's better than last time." Sam sighed. Cass, who actually could stand up straight by himself now, looked at Sam and Dean.

"So, Cass, what are we gonna do now?" Dean folded his arms over his chest.

"We find the demon and we kill it."

"How do we find it? I mean, how do we even know it's here?" Sam asked.

"It's like every other demon, it gives of sulfur, cold spots, and because the spell brought us here, I suppose this is where it's located."

But for some reason Sam felt like Cass wasn't telling them everything.

Cass looked at Dean, then Sam. "Did you bring the demon knife?"

"Yeah we did. Right Sammy?" Dean answered, determination in his voice.

"Um…" Sam rummaged through the bag.

"Oh please tell me you packed it!" Dean said when he saw Sam's look, telling him he hadn't found it.

"Wait, you're telling me this is MY fault? Why didn't you pack it?!"

"And I suppose Cass doesn't have enough power to go back in time to get it." Dean turned to Cass.

"No."

"Just what I thought. And we don't have enough time to find one either. So I suppose we're gonna have to go with the oh-so-good demon trap and exorcism. Freaking great." Dean walked out from the alley. Sam sighed and followed his older brother, Cass only two steps behind.

The next couple of hours was a pain in the ass. The trio had split up, Dean and Cass taking one side of the small Georgian town, Sam the other side. They were supposed to meet in the middle.

They went everywhere: hospital, supermarkets, fast food joints, even bars and strip clubs. But no sign of anything. They talked to some of the locals: ended up with nada. When Sam was out of places he called Dean.

"Hey man, any luck?"

Dean sighed "Nah. This town is dead. What about you?"

"I've got nothing. Meet up to grab a bite in fifty?"

"Yeah, ok. Meet you at Wendy's."

Sam hung up and started to walk towards their meeting point. Halfway there, he spotted a bar he haven't seen before. Sam looked down at his watch. 4:20 pm. He still got thirty minutes left, might as well check the place out.

You know, better safe than sorry.

"What can I get ye honey?" the lady behind the counter asked while cleaning a glass. You know, like all bartenders do.

"Oh, um, I'll have—" he was cut off by a series of fake coughing.

"Are ye alright there honey?" concern in her voice as she leaned forward. "Here, lemme give ye a glass o' water." Sam gratefully accepted it.

"Yeah," another cough "I'm alright. Just a bit sensitive to sulfur." He took a sip from the glass.

"Sulfur?" The lady said while crocking he eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know. Not the most common thing to be allergic to." Sam chuckled. "Can't you smell it?" the lady sniffed the air like a dog.

"Nah, I ain't smellin' no sulfur. Ye sure yer alright?"

"I don't know." Sam shuttered "Is it just me, or is it a bit cold in here?" the lady gave of a small laugh, but grew silent when she saw that Sam was being serious.

"Oh, honey, this's Georgia! Ain't never any clod spots around here. Plus, the air conditioner haven't worked fer a while now, either." Sam sighed and looked down on his watch.

"Well, I better get goi—"

"Now when I think 'bout it," the lady suddenly "sometimes when a customer… Nah, 's probably nothin'." Sam jerked his head up.

"No, please. Tell me. You said something about a customer?" The lady hesitated for a bit. "It's alright, you can tell me." Sam assured.

"Ye know, I usually don' talk 'bout costumers…" She started, staring into Sam's eyes. When he didn't understand, her eyes trailed down to his pocket where he had his wallet. He followed her gaze and wanted to punch himself, of course! How stupid could one bee? He took out a twenty and put it on the counter, and she immediately snatched it up and put it in her bra.

"He's a regular at all o' the bars in town, mostly here though, comes in here at least three or four times a week. N' every time it gets a bit more chilly. But he always comes later in the evenin', so I suppose tha's the reason. Ye know, whit the evenin' air out there n' the hot air in here…"

"Do you know where I can find him?" Sam eagerly asked.

"Wha's it to ye anyways?" the lady asked through narrowed eyes.

"Please, I really, really, need to know." Sam begged.

"Well, I'm sorry honey, I'd love ta help…" She trailed of. Sam sighed and put up another twenty, which disappeared just as quickly as last time.

"Don' know where he lives, but his name's Will Dixon." Sam said a quick thank you and ran out. He was just about to pick up his phone and call Dean when his phone began to ring.

Speaking of the devil.

"Sam where the hell are you? We were supposed to meet up!"

"Shut up Dean, listen. I've got a lead."

**Hope that my Southern accent wasn't that bad :P And yes, the "Guess which one who fell." sentence was a reference to season 9 :P**

**Apelsin **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, sorry for late update…**

They had finally met up and the first thing Dean did was to order food. Sam didn't really blame him, he was a bit hungry himself, and a whole day walking around in the heat of Georgia had kind of drained him. He had even ordered a regular hamburger, much to Dean's surprise, and two Fanta's each due to the lack of air condition. They were just about to finish when Sam told them about his lead.

"Well then. Now we just have to track down Mr. Dixon." Dean said taking the last bite of his hamburger and tossing his food wrapper down on his plate.

"Yeah… That could be a problem." Sam said. Dean looked up.

"What? Why? We could just use a computer."

"Dean, were not in 2010 anymore. Were in, what, '85? If were gonna use the computer like we're used to we're gonna have to break in to NASA. I'd be surprised if we found a computer here in this small town at all." Dean sighed.

"Ok, so let's pretend to be cops, look through the person records and find out the address. We did pack fake ID's right?"

"Um," Sam went through the bag a second time "yeah. Got 'em right here." Cas, who had been quiet the whole conversation spoke up.

"I could try to search through the town." Sam and Dean looked at each other before saying at the same time "No!"

"Cas, we need your powers if we end up screwed. Plus if we base it on how you reacted after healing that kid we can't risk it." Sam looked at Dean and raised his eyebrows.

"What kid?"

~_Earlier that day~_

"Cas come on. What are you doing?" 12 year old Daryl Dixon looked up when a shadow was cast over him. In front of him was a man in a white button up shirt, a trench coat, and a blue tie. He was staring at the boy and Daryl found himself at unease. He was used to people looking down on him but this was a bit too extreme. There was a man in a leather jacket and short hair behind that was yelling at the man, calling him Cas, but 'Cas' was ignoring it. Instead he leaned forward and said "Do you know what you are?" Daryl leaned back to get away. The shorthaired man came and put a hand on Cas's shoulder and was about to pull him away while saying "leave the kid alone Cas, we got work to do" when Cas put two fingers on Daryl's head and closed his eyes. Daryl's instincts kicked in and he fell off the bench in a desperate try to get away, landing on his bad wrist. He was preparing for the pain to shoot through his arm and let out a low hiss. But the pain never came. He froze for a second and tried to move it, and it worked like a charm, wasn't even swollen anymore. Daryl was kicked out from his thoughts when he saw a fast moving form coming towards him.

To others it might have looked like Cas was collapsing towards the young boy, but to Daryl it looked more like he was lashing out. So he got up before he could even proses what he was doing and took a full sprint out of there.

_~Present~_

"Why did you want to heal that kid?" Sam had hoped that his question would have made Cas show at least a hint to why, but no. The only thing that was strange was that Cas took half a second too long to answer and to be honest it was truly a really bad answer.

"I supposed it's because it was a human thing to do." Sam looked skeptical and Dean raised an eyebrow. Cas suddenly stood up.

"We don't have time for this. Let's go and 'gank' that demon, as you would say." And then walked out of the door. Dean and Sam sat still for a second.

"He's hiding something."

"Definitely." They then got up and followed Cas.

Dean had been prepared for almost everything when he walked in to the house. Demons, satanic altars, a bunch of squirrels dancing tango for all he knew. They had successfully tricked the cops and got the address, Cas only almost destroying their cover by accident. He and Sam had had a bad feeling about all this, with Cas acting so weird and all. So they decided to be extra careful. And now when he thought about it, maybe it hadn't been the smartest thing to split up. The house had two corridors, one going to the right and one going to the left with 3 doors each and the first thing you saw when you walked in through the front door was a living room. They had just cleared it out when Cas suddenly spoke up.

"I'm sorry but I have personal business to attend to." Dean and Sam looked at each other before looking back at Cas.

"What are you talking about?" But the angel was long gone before he could get an answer. Dean muttered some swearwords under his breath.

"God damn it Cas!"

"I'm sure he's gonna come back." Sam said and looked where Cas had been standing seconds ago.

"Well he could at least have used the door… Now we have to hope he's not gonna pass out." Dean muttered. Sam looked over at Dean and sighed.

"Let's get this over with." Dean said before going down the left corridor with his shotgun ready and heard Sam go down the other one.

"Let's kick some demon ass." He said to himself before quietly open the first door, shotgun up and quickly scanned the room. Nothing. He had to admit he was a bit disappointed. Instead of being met by a demon or ghost, there was suffocating smell and dust like no one had opened the room for a really long time. The room in general was like any other room you would have imagined a poor kid would have. A messy bed, dirty floor, a shelf with the ordinary stuff on and some stuff laying around on the floor. All of it was covered in dust. He went over to the next one and did the same: opened the door quietly, scanned the room. It was a dirty bathroom that seriously needed to be cleaned. It was so bad that you probably would have a better chance in getter cleaner if you would roll around in a puddle of mud. He turned around and was about to go to the next and last door when he noticed smears of blood on the wall behind him, going all the way back to the living room. How he had missed that was beyond him, and there was no way in hell he was going to tell Sammy about it. Oh no, he wouldn't make it that easy for his little brother. He followed the tracks from where he stood and saw it lead to the last door. The blood was smeared over the door handle and Dean slowly approached it. He raised his shotgun and a knife, just in case, took some deep breaths and kicked the door open.

**This one wasn't super short (^_^) Yeeey!**

**Today's word: Rädisa**


End file.
